Watcher Informant (Earth-199999)
The Watcher Informant is a role Stan Lee plays throughout the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He observes events and informs the Watchers about them. In ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2'', the Watcher Informant is seen speaking with the Watchers. Cameos The Watcher Informant has made a cameo in every MCU movie and TV show. This is a list of his cameos: Iron Man (2008) The Watcher Informant attends a gala, surrounded by three blonde women. Tony Stark walks past him and simply greets him, saying, "Look great, Hef", mistaking him for Hugh Hefner. In a deleted version of the scene, Stark calls him "Hef", but realizes his mistake, apologizing to the Watcher Informant. He replies by saying, "That's okay, I get this all the time." The Incredible Hulk (2008) The Watcher Informant drinks a bottle of soda that was mixed with Bruce Banner's blood and falls ill with gamma radiation sickness after uttering the word, "Wow". Iron Man 2 (2010) The Watcher Informant attends the Stark Expo and is mistaken by Happy Hogan for Larry King. Thor (2011) The Watcher Informant attempts to move Mjolnir with his pickup truck, tearing off the back of it. He then asks, "Did it work?", making everyone else laugh. Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) The Watcher Informant acts as a general in World War II and mistakes a man for Captain America, whispering, "I thought he'd be taller." The Avengers (2012) The Watcher Informant is asked by a reporter about his opinion on the Avengers saving Manhattan. He simply replies, "Superheroes in New York? Give me a break", returning to his game of chess. In a deleted scene, he overhears Steve Rogers flirting with a waitress. He turns to him and says, "Ask for her number, you moron!" Iron Man 3 (2013) The Watcher Informant acts as a beauty pageant judge, giving a 10 out of 10 to one of the contestants. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) The Watcher Informant shows sympathy for Jemma Simmons' cover story and scolds Phil Coulson for being a bad father. Thor: The Dark World (2013) The Watcher Informant, in a mental institute, asks for his shoe back after Dr. Erik Selvig explains the science behind the Convergence. Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) The Watcher Informant acts as a Smithsonian guard, who finds out that the 1940's Captain America costume had been stolen and remarks, "Oh man, I am so fired." Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) The Watcher Informant flirts with a young Xandarian woman as Rocket Raccoon watches him, calling him "Mr. Smiles" and a "Class-A Pervert". Agent Carter (2015) The Watcher Informant asks for Howard Stark's newspaper so he can read the sports section while he has his shoes shined. Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) The Watcher Informant attends a party at Avengers Tower, where he drinks Asgardian beer and is escorted outside extremely drunk, exclaiming, "Excelsior!" Ant-Man (2015) The Watcher Informant acts as a bartender who agrees that Ignacio's girlfriend is "crazy stupid fine". Captain America: Civil War (2016) The Watcher Informant acts a FedEx delivery man, who mispronounces Tony Stark's name as "Tony Stank". Doctor Strange (2016) The Watcher Informant laughs while reading The Doors of Perception by Aldous Huxley, completely oblivious to Doctor Strange's battle outside the bus. Runaways (2017) The Watcher Informant appears as the Runaways' limousine driver. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) The Watcher Informant is seen informing the Watchers about his past accounts, mentioning his cameo in'' Captain America: Civil War''. He is briefly interrupted by Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Yondu above in the Benatar, on their way to Ego's planet. The Watchers soon grow bored and walk away, leaving the Watcher Informant behind. Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) The Watcher Informant is disturbed by a car alarm, which Spider-Man mistakenly turns on, and threatens him. However, his attention shifts when his neighbor Marjorie greets him, addressing him as Gary. Thor: Ragnarok (2017) The Watcher Informant ends up on Sakaar and is assigned to cut Thor's hair. He says he doesn't have very steady hands and then turns on a sharp, spinning device on his hand, much to Thor's worry. Black Panther (2018) The Watcher Informant goes to a casino in Busan, South Korea and "holds on to" King T'Challa's gambling chips. Avengers: Infinity War (2018) The Watcher Informant acts as a school bus driver and when the students gather around to look at Ebony Maw's Q-Ship, he remarks, "What's the matter with you kids? You never seen a spaceship before?" Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) The Watcher Informant's car is shrunken by the Wasp and he says, "Well, the '60s were fun, but now I'm paying for it." Captain Marvel (2019) The Watcher Informant is on a bus, rehearsing his lines for the film Mallrats. Captain Marvel smiles at him and then continues on. Netflix Series The Watcher Informant continuously appears as a police officer in posters and photos around New York City. In Iron Fist he is identified as Captain Irving Forbush. References Category:Iron Man (film) Minor Characters Category:The Incredible Hulk (film) Minor Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Minor Characters Category:Thor (film) Minor Characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Minor Characters Category:The Avengers Minor Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Minor Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Minor Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Minor Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Minor Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Minor Characters Category:Ant-Man (film) Minor Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Minor Characters Category:Doctor Strange (film) Minor Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Minor Characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Minor Characters Category:Thor: Ragnarok Minor Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Minor Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Minor Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Minor Characters Category:Captain Marvel (film) Minor Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Minor Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Minor Characters Category:Agent Carter Minor Characters Category:Daredevil (TV series) Minor Characters Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Minor Characters Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Minor Characters Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Minor Characters Category:The Defenders (TV series) Minor Characters Category:Runaways (TV series) Minor Characters Category:Cloak & Dagger (TV series) Minor Characters